Rock n Roll Soul
by khfan12
Summary: Hope Gomez has been in the band since day one. She's always preferred playing guitar over singing, and video games over makeup. When a personal tragedy happens, Hope suddenly quits the band. Will her best friend help her remember what she loved about the music, or will she give up music forever? Zach/OC
1. 00: Prologue

**3.6.2014**

**Prologue, Revised version (AKA version 2.0)**

**Original written in Febuary 2012.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I was looking through the stories that I have on here that I haven't updated in a long time, and I stumbled across this. I remember what I was going to have happen, but in order to do that, I needed to re-write the first chapter (since that was the only one I had published on here)<strong>

**I also decided to re-write the summary :P**

**So, here is the re-written first chapter for "Rock n' Roll Soul".**

**I hope you guys enjoy, and I am glad to tell you that I will definitely be working on this story more :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Of Rock :)**

* * *

><p>00: IntroductionPrologue

.

* * *

><p>I first moved to this town when I was twelve. My mother had...recently gone through a divorce and she felt that moving would be a good change for us.<p>

Right after I moved into the town, my teacher broke her leg and there was a substitute. He was strange at first, but then I noticed something about him. When the band was started, I didn't ask for any positions. I was just happy being a groupie with the other two girls. I didn't think much about it.

That is until one week before the band concert. I was caught singing in the classroom by Zack Moonyham. Of course, it was after school so nobody was in there. I thought that I would have been safe. Here is what happened:

* * *

><p>I was packing up my things from the day and I noticed that I was alone in the classroom. I quickly and quietly took out my headphones and CD player. I put on my headphones and started my CD. The upbeat music started and I bobbed my head, holding my CD player tightly in my hand. Soon the singer's voice came on and I felt like singing along.<p>

"_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>It's magic, you know<em>  
><em>Never believe it's not so<em>  
><em>It's magic, you know<em>  
><em>Never believe, it's not so…<em>"

I started dancing and moving my body to the music. I let my hips move freely, my uniform skirt twirling around my hips. I started dancing and spinning around. I smiled and started singing along with the music.

"_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>It's magic, you know<em>  
><em>Never believe it's not so<em>  
><em>It's magic, you know<em>  
><em>Never believe, it's not so<em>

_I love my sunny day_  
><em>Dream of far away<em>  
><em>Dreaming on my pillow in the morning<em>  
><em>Never been awake<em>  
><em>Never seen a day break<em>  
><em>Leaning on my pillow in the morning light<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>it's magic, you know<em>  
><em>Never believe<em>-"

I bumped into something and I stumbled back. I opened my eyes and squeaked when I saw what, or who, I had bumped into. I bumped into Zack. I took off my headphones and blushed, stopping my music. There was a look of confusion and amusement on his face.

"I-I'm sorry." I muttered quietly.

I scurried back to where my stuff was and stuffed my CD player and headphones back into my backpack and turned to leave. Zack caught my shoulder. "Hey wait up." He said as we walked out of the room together.

"That was you singing, right? I wasn't hearing or seeing things? Cause you sounded awesome." Zack asked. I nodded. "You know it's funny. I'm usually shy around the other classmates, but when I'm around you I feel more open." Zack said. "But I'm kind of...shy." I said.

"Do you want to be friends?" Zack asked. I stared at him and stopped walking. "What?" I asked. "Well...you're still new here, right? Why don't we be friends, and hang out and stuff?" he asked. I felt a smile grow on my face and I tucked a strand of my dark brown hair behind my ear. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Well, there. That was years ago. The day that Zack heard me singing in fifth grade. Now I am 18.<p>

It's funny. I made friends with Tamika and Alicia, and they're the only other classmates of mine to keep in contact with me, besides Zack. We'd hang out together, and we became close; best friends, you know? We hang out togehter a lot; his house is like a sencond home for me. I go over, and Freddy would go over too, and the three of us would hang out and play video games and talk about the band. Summer and I still talk. She helps me make sure that I'm passing my math class.

The band's still going strong. Dewy keeps me in the loop and contacts me when he needs help. I'm like an extra member; since I can play the guitar, Dewy has Zack make sure that I know the songs, just in case.

Freddie, Katie, Lawrence, Tamika and Alicia are doing well. Marta moved when we were sixteen, so about two years ago. Since then, Tamika and Alicia have been bugging me about becoming a backup singer for the band. I don't want to though. For...let's just say for some very personal reasons, that I really don't want to go into.

My name is Hope Gomez. I am 18 years old and I'm a senior at Horace Green Private High School.


	2. 01: Empty

**8.20.14.**

**Chapter 01, Revised Version**

**Original written in Febuary 2012.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So sorry about taking a while with this chapter! I just wanted to rewrite it to the best of my ability! ;3<strong>

**I'm also trying to make sure I have some of the chapters done in advance. Yes? Yes.**

**Welp anyway; without furthur ado, the second (technically first) chapter of "Rock n' Roll Soul"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Of Rock.**

* * *

><p>01: Empty<p>

I slammed my hand on the snooze button for alarm clock and groaned, running a hand over my face. I sat up and checked my phone to see a couple of texts. Two from Zach, one from Summer, one from Tamika, and one from Freddy about squirrels.

I looked at the text from Summer first, to see a reminder about my homework. Tamika asked about borrowing a CD, and I replied yes. One of the texts from Zach was asking if I was going to be going over for a gaming marathon this weekend with him, Freddy and Katie. The other was that he wanted to talk to me today after school. I replied 'maybe' to the text about the weekend, as and a 'yes' to the one about talking to me.

I got out of bed and stretched; deciding that I should start getting ready for school.

* * *

><p>I fixed the uniform skirt after I pulled it on and pulled my leggings on underneath it before I put my socks and shoes on. I stood and ran my brush through my chin-length, blue-tipped, dark brown hair and I grabbed my messenger bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I left my bedroom. My cell phone vibrated to signal me that Zach was on his way over to pick me up for school, and that he already had picked up Freddy.<p>

I stopped by the kitchen, grabbing three apples, putting two in my bag. I started eating one and heard a car horn outside. I walked down the hall and knocked on my mom's bedroom door. "Mom, I'm going to school." I said. I heard her mumble something and I turned to leave. I sighed as I left the house.

I smiled when I saw Zach's car out front and I walked over to it. I finished my apple and threw it away before I climbd into the front passenger seat. "Hey Zach, hey Freddy." I said, flashing the boys a smile as I buckled my seatbelt. "Morning Hope." Zach said, smiling back as he started driving. "Yo!" Freddy said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "So what was up with that text about squirrels this morning?" I asked, looking at him. Freddy grinned. "I finally caught one."

Zach sighed and I raised an eyebrow. "You caught a squirrel?" I asked. "He was dreaming." Zach said simply. Freddy pouted. "It was so real man!" he said. I sighed. "Freddy, you're so clueless." I said, looking out the front window. Freddy let out a dramatic sigh. "I swear, you two must be plotting against me or something." he said. I smiled. "Say what you want Freddy; you can't deny the fact that you're clueless."

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway as the lunch bell sounded. Just before the hallway flooded with students, I walked through the crowd and towards one of the music practice rooms. When the door closed, I found myself in silence and I let out a relived breath of air. I set my guitar case on the ground and sat on the bench, opening my bag to pull out an apple. I started eating it and I took my guitar out of it's case. I soon finished the apple and disposed of it in the trash can in the corner.<p>

I smiled a faint smile and adjusted my guitar on my lap. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I started singing, lightly strumming the guitar.

"_I'm in one of those moods_  
><em>Tired of all the feuds<em>  
><em>Not really hungry, but I feel like eating<em>  
><em>Not really thirsty, but I feel like drinking<em>  
><em>Nothing but emptiness, you know the feeling<em>  
><em>Nothing but sadness, if you know what I mean<em>  
><em>Just doesn't make sense<em>  
><em>In a matter of speaking<em>

_I'm lost in the light_  
><em>A glow in the dark<em>  
><em>I do what I can to hide, or I just feel small<em>  
><em>I'm lost in the light<em>  
><em>A glow in the dark<em>  
><em>I do what I can to hide, or I just feel small<em>

_Ohhh_..."

As I started on the next part, I started playing my guitar louder.

"_Why am I so small_?"

I closed my eyes and started singing louder, belting at the top of my lungs.

"_Where's the sign? _  
><em>All I see are clouds<em>  
><em>Just wanna run <em>  
><em>Break free from this crowd<em>  
><em>Watch as I shrink<em>  
><em>When no one's around<em>  
><em>Isn't there someone who<em>  
><em>Understands my pain<em>  
><em>Everything's changing<em>  
><em>And nothing's the same<em>  
><em>I'm feeling empty<em>  
><em>And I so I say<em>..."

* * *

><p>Zach sighed as he walked out of the cafeteria. He figured that Hope had decided to skip lunch again. Despite what he and their friends tell her, she still skips meals. Zach figured that she'd be in one of the music practice rooms.<p>

One thing that he's learned about Hope is that she can express herself with music. Since her mom's gotten sick, she's gotten more closed off; she barely talks to anyone who isn't in the band now. She talks less and less to the others; keeping to herself more and more.

As Zack got closer to the practice room she's normally in, he heard her singing and playing the guitar.

"_I'm lost in the light_  
><em>A glow in the dark<em>  
><em>Why doesn't it feel right<em>  
><em>Or nothing at all<em>  
><em>I'm lost in the light<em>  
><em>A glow in the dark<em>  
><em>I do what I can to hide, or I just feel small<em>

_Ohhh._.."

Zack watched as Hope stopped playing the guitar and sang the last few lines of the song.

"_Why I am so small?_  
><em>Why I am so small?<em>

_I don't feel anything anymore._.."

* * *

><p>I wiped my cheeks and set my guitar on the ground. I faintly heard the door open. "Hope?"<p>

I felt my body freeze when I heard Zack's voice and I squeezed my eyes shut, wiping my eyes more. "Hope, what's wrong?" Zack asked, his voice closer now. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling in front of me and I felt my eyes well up with more tears and I looked down at my knees, watching my tears fall onto my skirt.

Zach moved and he sat beside me on the bench and he wrapped an arm around me. "My mom...she's gotten worse." I whispered. "What's happened?" Zack asked. I sniffled. "She...her doctor has told me that she doesn't have much longer left. He said...that she'd have some good days, where she can get out of bed and do a few things, but..." I stopped when my voice caught in my throat and I buried my face in my hands.

"Hope..." Zach whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and I let myself cry as reality finally hit me. I started sobbing and I buried my face into his chest as I cried.

* * *

><p>After I had finished crying, Zach took me to the nurse. She said that I could stay there and help her until I felt better, and Zach smiled before telling me he'd be back after school.<p>

I looked at the clock and let out a long sigh, realizing that school would be over in ten minutes. The nurse, Miss Rose, smiled kindly at me. "Thank you for helping me out today. I'll let your teachers know why you weren't in class." she said. I nodded. "T-Thank you." I said, stacking the papers in front of me in a neat pile. "Hope, just know that...if worst comes to worst, that your friends will be there for you." Miss Rose said softly. I looked at her and she tucked a strand of loose blond hair behind her ear. "I lost my mother when I was in High School. My friends...they helped me through it. So just remember that they'll be there for you."

I nodded. "Thank you Miss Rose." I said, smiling softly. Miss Rose's smile grew into a grin. "It's no problem. Whenever you need to talk, I'll be here." she said. My smile slightly grew and Miss Rose stood and grabbed the papers in front of me. She started humming as she put them in their places and the bell rang shortly after.

I stood. "Thanks again Miss Rose." I said. Miss Rose shook her head. "Like I said, it's no problem. Have a good afternoon Hope." she said. I nodded and left her office.

As I exited the building, I heard Zach call my name. I turned to face him as he jogged over to me. "H-Hey." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled. "Hey...thanks for..." my voice faded and Zach nodded. "It's no problem. U-Um...can I still talk to you, or...?"

I felt a low giggle escape my lips and noddeed. "Yeah." I said. Zach smiled a lopsided smile. "Do you want to get some smoothies?" he asked. I grinned. "Oh yeah. You know how much I love smoothies, especially on days when I'm feeling crappy." I said. "Oh, and I put your guitar in my car earlier." Zach said as we walked over to his car. "Thanks man." I said, reaching up and ruffling Zach's hair. He smiled and playfully shoved me and I slapped his back before running to the other side of the car and getting in.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used: <strong>**_Empty - Becca_**


End file.
